Not just a scratch
by bluetiger1234
Summary: spider is hurt on boarding party, will he make it.
1. Chapter 1

**NOT JUST A SCRACH **

**Sea patrol fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sea patrol or any of the characters**

**Chapter 1 **

It was 30 minutes before they were heading out. Spider was in his cabin putting away his stuff. When he was finished he headed to the bridge.

"Morning spider, how was your shore leave"

"Good sir"

After a while they were out on the ocean. Two hours later they were boarding a ship.

"Buffer and spider you go below deck to see if ant one is there"

"Yes mama"

Spider was walking to check a room when a guy jumped out with a machete. Spider tried to go for his weapon that was knocked to the floor. As he went down to grab it the guy with the machete sliced the air and then on the second go he hit spider on the arm. Spider fell to the floor and yelled in pain. When buffer heard someone yell he ran to go check spider. When he found him he was on the floor and staring at the guy with the machete. Buffer hit the man in his leg and he let go of the machete and fell to the floor. Buffer cuffed the guy and ran to spider that was getting off the floor.

"You ok spider"

"Yeah I am fine" spider lied he was far from fine his arm was killing him.

When they finished getting all the people together they got the boat ready for towing.

"Spider, swain can you get the boat ready for towing please"

"Yes mama"

When spider went to pick up the rope he used his bad arm and winced in pain.

"You ok spider"

"Yeah swain I am fine just hit my arm on a door"

"I could take a look at that for you"

"Nah I will be fine"

"Ok"

After getting the boat ready they walked back to where x and buffer were talking.

"All done mama"

"Ok let's go"

When they got back on the boat he saw buffer talking to swain.

"Yeah I found him on the ground and the guy with the machete standing over him I think he got hurt"

"Ok I will ask him"

Spider turned around and walked to his cabin but on the way he stole a bandage and some pain medication. Going back to his cabin he put the bandage on and took two tablets. Swain was checking the medical bags when he noticed that the morphine was missing. He went to go and tell the co.

"Sir the morphine is missing"

"Ok swain I will ask around"

"Yes sir"

The co had asked buffer, charge, ET, RO and chefo.

When he got to spider, spider said he took it and went to go get it. After he came back he gave the morphine back to swain and turned to walk away when the co called he back.

"I am very disappointed in you spider"

"Sorry sir it will not happen again"

"No it will not you are on kitchen duty for a month, got it"

"Yes sir"

Spider turned around and saw swain checking if there was some missing when he pulled out the pack that spider had used, he noticed that there was two missing.

"Spider why did you take two"

"I um didn't take any because I had no time and I found it like that"

"Really"

"Um yeah"

With that spider left and went back to want he was doing. Walking down the stairs he started to feel dizzy and every thing started to go all fuzzy. The floors meet him then black.


	2. Chapter 2

**not just a scratch **

**chapter 2 **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own sea patrol or any of the characters**

_"Spider opens your eyes mate come on"_

_Slowly spider started to open his eyes, but then he quickly closed them again as the light was too bright._

_"Buff could you turn off the lights please"_

_"Sure swaino"_

_Spider could hear buffer as he moved to turn off the lights. _

_"Spider opens your eyes the lights are off now"_

_Spider opened his eyes to see swain, buffer, xo and the co staring at him. Looking around he saw that he was still on the floor. Slowly spider tried to sit up but he used his bad arm and fell to the floor. Seeing this swain went to look at his arm, but spider moved it out of his way and then got off the floor._

_"I am fine swain just fell on the stairs"_

_"Then how did you hurt your arm"_

_"I didn't"_

_"Buffer told me he heard you scream and then found you on the floor and a guy with a machete standing over you"_

_"Right well let's go to the ward room then" spider said as he clapped his hands._

_With that they all went to the ward room._

_On the way spider started to feel dizzy again so he leaned against the wall._

_"Buffer, buff"_

_"Yeah spider what is it" buffer said as he was turning around._

_When he saw spider he ran up to him and grabbed him to stop him from falling. _

_"Swain I need you here there is something wrong with spider"_

_Swain was at spider side in seconds checking his arm. When he went to pull up spider's sleave, spider pulled his arm away._

_"I am fine swain just leave it please"_

_"No you are not fine okay, just let me look at it"_

_"O…. okay"_

_Swain then went back to checking his arm. Pulling up the sleave he saw the bandage that had gone missing. Talking it off swain hissed at how big the cut was._

_"Buffer we need to get him to the ward room now, the cut is infected"_

_"Okay come on spider lets go"_

_Bending down buffer picked up spider and carried him to the ward room. When they got there buffer lied spider down on the bed and moved out of the way so swain could get a good look at his arm. When swain finished looking at spiders arm he went to get the medical equipment to clean the wound. _

_"Okay spider this may hurt a bit'_

_The only reply they got was the moaning of spider._

_After the wound was cleaned swain bandaged it_

_"How is he swain?"_

_"Good sir, he should be up and walking around in no time"_

_"Alright let's go so he can get some rest"_

_Slowly one by one they all left leaving swain to look after spider._

**2 hours later**

_Spider came around, blinking so he could get use to the light. Slowly spider went to sit up. When he was sitting up he realised that he was he in the ward room but swain was not there. Swinging his legs over the bed he slowly started to stand up. When he was standing up he walked out of the ward room and went up to the bridge. Walking up he saw the co, ro and charge and a fishing boat in front of them, the x, swain, ET, and buffer must be on the ship. Turning to look at the co he saw that he was talking to the x, the x said that they were on their way back and that there were no problems. _

_Spider started to feel dizzy again and grabbed hold of the wall and sat down leaning against the wall. Charge turned around and saw spider having trouble breathing._

_"Spider" he said as he was running up to him to see if he was ok._

_The co turned around and saw spider and ran up to him._

_"Spider what are you doing out of the ward room, are you okay"_

_"I…. can...not…breath …..Sir"_

_ "Okay swain is on the way just stay still and do not move"_

_"Yes….sir"_

**2 minutes later**

_Spider was getting worse. His vision slowly started to go black. Charge who was sitting next to spider saw that he was getting worse. _

_"Charge…..I"_

_"Hang on spider swain is on his way"_

_The last thing spider saw was swain running up to him and yelling his name._


	3. Chapter 3

**not just a scratch chapter 3 **

**sea patrol fanfiction **

**disclaimer: I don't own sea patrol or any of the characters**

**3 hours later**

_Spider woke to find something in his throat. As he went to grab it someone grabbed his arm and held it down on his chest. Then swain's form appeared leaning above him._

_"Sorry spider that has to stay"_

_With a nod of his head swain let go of his arm and moved so that he was sitting next to him. After a minute of silence the co and x walked in the room._

_"Spider" the co said with a nod, spider nodded his head back then went back to counting the tiles on the roof. The co walked towards swain and asked how spider was going. _

_"He is doing well sir should be up and about in no time" _

_"That's good….." the co never got to finish his sentence as buffer came running in the room and straight to spider. _

_"Hey spider how you going" _

_All spider could do was nod he head as the ventilator was stopping he from speaking. _

_"That's good, swain when he get this out"_

_"Now if we call the doctor"_

_Swain then hit a button on the side of the bed and 1 minute later the doctor walked in. _

_" ah MRS Webb you're a wake lets take that out and get you drinking some water shall we" the doctor then turned off the ventilator and then asked spider to cough as he pulled out the tube. When the tube was off spider was cough some much that buffer had to get him to sit up so that he could drink. The water was so good down spider's throat that he started to gulp it down so fast the buffer had to pull it away and tell him to drink slower._

_ The doctor was checking his vitals then he went to walk out the door when the co asked how he was and when he can get out. _

_"He can leave now if he wants too, and yes he is perfectly fine just not too much lifting" _

_"Thank you doctor"_

_Spider was up so fast that buffer and swain had no time get the cup that was falling to the floor. _

_"Spider get back in bed now so that swain can get the forms signed so you can leave" the co said._

_So spider walking back to the bed and sat down and waited for swain to come back with the forms so he could leave. When swain came back spider started to get dress it his clothes that were at the end of his bed. When he was fully dress, they all walked out and head to the ship. As they were walking in the car park swain asked spider if he ever got hurt again that he would tell them. _

_"Sure swain" _

_**2 weeks later **_

_Spider, buffer, x, swain and ET were boarding at when the crew of the ship jumped out with guns and machetes. The captain of the ship had a fishing knife that was brand new and very sharp. When spider was cuffing the captain's son he slashed at spider who dogged two swings before getting cut on the arm. The cut was as longas his arm and hurt a lot. After buffer had knock out the captain and cuffed him he turned to look at spider who was lying on the floor holding his arm. _

_"Swain I need you spider is hurt"_

_Swain was at spider's side in seconds to see how bad it really was. When swain moved spider sleave he saw how bad it really was. He quickly pulled down the slave and went to talk to the x._

_"Ma'am we need to get back to the ship right away"_

_"Why swain what is wrong"_

_"Spider is hurt really bad, he got cut with a fishing knife it is as long as his arm"_

_"Okay let's get back and get him treated"_

_With that swain went back to spider that was looking really bad._

_"Spider, spider mate look at me we are going now okay, do you think you can walk"_

_"No"_

_"That's okay buffer…" _

_Buffer was all ready a head of him and was all ready picking him up and taking him the boat. When they got back the co was waiting for them. When he spider he ran down the steps and went to talk to swain. _

_"Swain what happened"_

_"The captain cut spider with a fishing knife, the cut is about as long as his arm and he has lost lots of blood sir"_

_"Okay get him down the ward room" _

_"Yes sir" _

_ **2 hours later**_

_Buffer had not left spider's side all day, so when spider woke he was the first person to get to his side._

_"Hey spider how do you feel" _

_"Fine buffer, how long have you been here buffer" _

_"All day why" _

_"Why " _

_"Because you're like the little brother I did not have and I hate seeing you hurt" _

_Just then swain walked and told spider that he agrees with buffer and that he should be fine in a couple of days._


End file.
